cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Demitrovich
Overview Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stella the Mouth * Winston the Gent New Contact(s) * Operative Rutger You should talk to Operative Rutger over in Hero Heights. He deals with a lot of the vigilantes who come through the Rogue Isles, and he can certainly put you on Arachnos' map. Rutger can get you Natural and Technology enhancements. Rutger's a tough old bird. Don't mess with him. Information Longbow Tunrcoat Lieutenant Demotrovich was Russian Freedom Fighther alongside captain Yushenko, current leader of the Longbow forces in the Nerva Archipelago. Demotrovich works with Yushenko as a Longbow agent, although it's been said that Demitrovich has been selling agency secrets to villains on the side. Because of Yushenko's relationship with Demitrovich, all accusations to this effect have been quashed. Initial Contact Ah, yes, you must be the one my contacts spoke of. You may call me Demitrovich. I have information you may find useful, if you don't mind going up against Longbow. Yes, I said Longbow.I do indeed work for that agency, but I will of course deny having ever known you should the need arise. And I am quite good at withstanding torture too, so don't think you can beat a confession of betrayal out of me. Store Lt. Demitrovich sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 25 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Science Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc(s) Trust and Betrayal Souvenir: Longbow Service Medal This is a Longbow service medal, given to you by the Longbow turncoat Lieutenant Demitrovich after you helped her steal a weapon prototype from a Longbow research lab. You received it in a tale you like to call: Trust and Betrayal It all started when Lt. Demitrovich spoke with you about acquiring some anti-super technology from Longbow through Captain Yushenko, one of the leaders of the Longbow forces in Crimson Cove. In order to earn the trust of Yushenko, Demitrovich suggested you start taking down some enemies of Longbow in Nerva Archipelago. You did so by taking out one of the Lost leaders. An opportunity presented itself when the Lost took Captain Yushenko hostage in retaliation for your attack upon the Lost leader. You managed to rescue Yushenko from the Lost, earning her trust in some small capacity. Yushenko had been trying to get ahold of a Nulifier Gun that the Longbow research lab had been developing. Demitrovich gave you the access codes to get into the lab so you could get into the lab and steal the blueprints and components necessary for building the device. After a few scraps with Longbow security, you managed to get in and acquire the items. Unfortunately, the design for the Nulifier Gun was incomplete. Demitrovich used Longbow intel to find that the required electronic components to get the device working were located in one of Dr. Aeon's labs. After a succesful raid on an Aeon lab, you acquired the necesary electronics, and Demitrovich's men got to work on the device. Lt Demitrovich's men managed to construct the Nulifier Gun prototype, but it needed to be tested. In order to keep Yushenko on your side. Demitrovich suggested using it on a Longbow target, a Sky Raiders captain named Lt. Krieg. He was last seen near a warehouse in Crimson Cove. Heading to the warehouse, you found that it was overrun with Freakshow newly arrived in the area. Finally, you found Krieg in negotiation with a Freakshow boss named Furious B. You managed to take down Krieg and crew and returned the results to Demitrovich. Missions Defeat Longbow Strike team Briefing It looks like The Family is bringing a shipment of Superadine into Crimson Cove. Longbow has discovered this and has mobilized a strike force to prevent this. The Family needs some backup, which is where you come in. Head over to the warehouse and defeat the Longbow strike team. The sounds of battle echo through the warehouse Mission acceptance I told the Family you were on the way, so you might be able to hook up with some of their men. Mission objective(s) * Defeat Longbow agents (apparently, you only need to defeat the Longbows fighting Family men, and not every Longbow in the warehouse) Debriefing Everything went as planned? good. It's always nice to have the Family owe me favors. External Links *